


Become What You Hate

by romanticalgirl



Category: Bandom, Cobra Starship, Midtown, The Academy Is...
Genre: F/M, Genderswap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-11 21:40:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7071505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanticalgirl/pseuds/romanticalgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Always a girl!Mike.</p><p>Mike and Gabe have been hanging out a lot on tour. Maybe too much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Become What You Hate

**Author's Note:**

  * For [inlovewithnight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/inlovewithnight/gifts).



It happens by accident. Of course, it pretty much always happens by accident in their crowd. Most musicians aren’t hoping to knock up someone on tour. Mike’s angry when she figures it out – she’s on continuous pills, but when she takes the break nothing happens. She tells Bill and Bill teases her until her face goes white. He reassures her it’s probably not what’s going on, but he takes her to the doctor anyway.

And she is.

She’s going to kill Gabe Saporta.

He’s on the Midtown bus talking about some bullshit existential crap when Mike comes in, and he’s halfway through saying hi when she punches him. Hard.

“What the fuck?” Gabe feels his nose to make sure nothing’s broken, and he seems satisfied, which makes Mike want to punch him again.

“Maybe she’s horny,” Tyler says with a smirk, and Mike settles for punching him instead. She’s pretty sure she _does_ break his nose. It’s not nearly as satisfying.

She points at Gabe. “Lounge. Now.”

“Are you going to hit me again?”

She just glares at him, and Gabe gets up. She’s not sure if he’s chastised or just afraid of her. She’s okay with either, but she’d rather he be afraid.

Very afraid.

Mike shuts the accordion door shut, angry that she can’t actually slam it. Gabe turns around and grabs her hand, tugging her against him. She knees him in the groin and shoves him away as he bends over. “You’ve used that thing enough.”

“What the fuck was that for?”

“This.” She jerks the stick out of her pocket and shoves it in her face. It’s been a couple of hours since she peed on it, so she’s pretty sure nothing’s going to happen, but if _that_ scares Gabe, she’s okay with that too. “Do you see this?”

“It’s a…thermometer?”

“It’s a fucking pregnancy test. And there’s a plus sign. _A plus sign_.”

“So you’re…”

“If you say it, I’m going to punch you in the throat.” Mike slumps back against the wall of the bus. “Shit.” Tears burn her eyes, but she’s not about to cry. It was bad enough that she cried in front of Bill, but he actually hadn’t been a jerk. He’d held her until she shoved him away and stormed off, but it’s her and Bill, so she’s pretty sure he understands that meant ‘thank you’. If not, he’ll put ice cubes in her bed.

“But you are. We are.”

“There is no we. There’s me.”

“No.” Gabe’s voice is hard and his face is set. “No. There’s we. I’m not going to let you deal with this on your own. It took the two of us to get here, and so the two of us will deal with it.”

“ _Deal_ with it?” The thought of talking to people at the Planned Parenthood booth on the circuit had crossed her mind, but every time she even thinks about it, she wants to throw up. And not in the way that she wants to throw up most of the time. “You want to _deal_ with it?”

“Not…No. No, not like that. Jesus, Mike. You really think I’d ask you to do that?” He looks like _he_ wants to throw up. “I mean…shit. Is that what you want?”

“I want to not have to think about this at _all_.” She sinks down on one of the couches. “I’m on the pill. I was on the pill. It’s probably going to be all deformed. I probably made it all deformed. Shit.” She closes her eyes tight, because she is _not_ going to cry. “We’re on _tour_. I’ve been drinking. And smoking. It’s going to be some hideous monster baby.”

“No, it’s not.” Gabe sits beside her. “It’s going to look like me. It’s going to be the most beautiful baby in the world.”

“It’s going to have ears the size of boat sails.”

“Don’t talk about our baby like that.” Gabe puts his arm over her shoulders and tugs her closer. “Not going to leave you alone with this, Mike. And we’ll figure it all out. Or make it up.”

“I hate you.”

“Yeah. I know. But you still like me a little bit, right?”

“No.” She fights the smile that tugs at the corner of her mouth. “Not even a little.”

He tugs her hair and she punches his thigh. He grabs her hand and holds it, but loose enough that she could easily pull away. She should. She wants to. But not as much as she doesn’t want to. Gabe tugs a little harder so that her head tilts back, and he leans in and kisses her. Mike wants to protest that, but she doesn’t know how, especially when Gabe’s hand slides up her arm and then over so that his warm palm is resting on her stomach.

“I hate you too, you know,” he whispers against her mouth. “And we’re both going to hate this kid. A lot.”


End file.
